


Simon in Shorts

by bleepbloopbee



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Domestic Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Fluff, M/M, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Slice of Life, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleepbloopbee/pseuds/bleepbloopbee
Summary: Simon’s brought the shorts out for the first time this year. You’d think after the ten years we’ve spent in each other’s lives, it would get easier.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Simon in Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> I was quite high when I thought of this, so here’s the inspiration: “you’ve heard of Baz in jeans… but what about Simon in shorts?”

Simon’s brought the shorts out for the first time this year. You’d think after the ten years we’ve spent in each other’s lives, it would get easier. (To be fair, I used to despise shorts because it’d torture me to look at not touch at his legs. Now I can happily touch _and_ look.)

Except he brings them out at a horrendous time. 

“It is _March,”_ I say the second he steps out of the bathroom. 

He doesn’t even bother looking down. He knows what this is about. 

“Yeah?” He replies. He tries to raise an eyebrow, but he gets both of them up. (He’s complained to me before about how he can’t raise just one. I had told him it was not in his face structure and he got fussy.)

I don’t bother giving him a reply. I just glare. Even if I’m attracted to those pale (oh so pale-- it’s been a long winter) freckled legs. I’ll still glare. I’ll still glare even though we have this conversation repeatedly as the weather shifts from winter to spring. Simon always says that it’s too nice outside, he wants to wear shorts. I couldn’t agree less. The sun is out, but it is still bitterly cold. I despise winter-- I’m perpetually wrapped in multiple layers for four months. I’m currently wearing two, so no, it is _not_ warm enough for shorts. 

Simon snorts. He steps up to me then slings his arms over my shoulders. He holds them heavy, causing me to bend over a bit so we’re closer in height. He hums warmly, leaning in for a kiss. 

I pull away at the last second, earning an annoyed huff in response. 

“ _Baz_ ,” Simon whines. His eyes open, meeting mine. 

“When we have lunch with Penny and Shepard, you are _not_ allowed to complain about the weather,” I say. 

“I won’t,” Simon says with a cheeky smile. “I never do.”

He never does. Even after he lost his magic, he still runs hot. (It’s lovely in the wintertime.) I know he’ll be just fine, but it’s the principle of the matter. All my lovely bright floral button-ups are still tucked away in a box under the bed. I bring them out when it is appropriate weather. That is not today, and will not be for at least a few more weeks. 

I know all of this… but I still tease him. 

I fold, and lean down for a kiss. Simon smiles against my lips. The kiss is short; Simon pulls away after a few seconds and slips away to head into the kitchen. I stand for a moment, watching him walk away. 

Him in shorts never gets any easier. He stops wearing trackies as much, meaning I get to see the curve of his arse properly for the first time in months. Lucky lucky me.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this lil fluff!! I did write this while absolutely zooted haha so there is zero editing I just wrote this and slapped it up here
> 
> catch me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Bailey8GM) if you want to talk!! <3<3


End file.
